Jin Kyung Lee
tumblr_m4hlvksloa1qbaaj9o1_400.jpg tumblr_m01ka03NeX1r1ztcho1_500.jpg tumblr_lvgta4IV7Q1qi7zhro1_500.png 523073_4514901149411_560212023_n_large.jpg tumblr_lxr2n8OAe51r8b6h9o1_500.png Tumblr luxz72DZzz1qhzo23o1 500.png } }} Coding |theme image= |full name= Jin Kyung Lee |pronunciation= J-in Ky-ung |nicknames= Jin |name meaning= Meadow |born= October 31, 1996 |status= Alive |current age= 16 |gender= Female |species= Demigod |nationality= Korean |sexuality= Straight |relationship status= Single |native language= Japanese |accent= American |languages= English Korean Greek |divider 1= |history= Kan Jin Lee was born in Korea and grew up as a business man. Many women adored for him and loved him but he'd wanted to find a simple yet intelligent and pretty girl. One day he went to the university to look for a job since he wanted to see if they we're any open jobs so he went and got a job as a history professor. A few months later Jin's mother was a new teacher looking for English or art professor position and later she got the art so after the lessons she was wondering where the professor’s room was so she asked Kan and he fell in love with her and showed her everywhere. A few months later they got married and had a child called Jin Kyung. But when Jin's father went out to work her mother disappeared. Kan fell on his knees and cried hard. But slowly as Jin grew up she was smart shy and kind she had always a perfect grade and loved history and creative writing. She wanted to be a fanfiction writer and a history professor when she grew up. Many people accepted her for who she was and her father cared for her a lot. When she was 13 that was her first monster attack her father could see through the mist so he hid her in the basement he went into his bedroom and came back with Celestial Bronze bullets inside of he's gun he got them from her mother saying if something goes wrong use them so he shot the monster and the monster disappeared. When she was 16 she was a sweet kind and shy girl who listened to her parents since her father fell in love with a woman called Hyo Shin and she’d always never disobey her father and step-mother. But one day a satyr came to collect her since her father and mother died in a car crash so the satyr called the grey sisters and took her to camp but on the way an scythian dracaenae came after her and the satyr so what happened was the satyr gave her a bow and arrow and told her that it could transform into a bracelet and ran to the scythian dracaenae and killed it. So here she is now. |divider 2= |hometown= Seoul, South Korea |earliest memory= Reading >.> |schooling= WIP |first kiss= N/A |first sex= N/A |first love= N/A |other firsts= WIP |misc image= |father= Kan Jin Lee |mother= Iris |siblings= Other children of Iris |other relatives= Hyo Shin - Step Mother |family photo album= 180px-Iris by zepheenia.jpg |divider 3= |model= Baek Su Min |char image 2= |char image 3=WIP |char image 4=WIP |divider 4= |eyes= Dark Brown |hair= Black |height= 5'6" |weight=105lbs |ethnicity= Asian |handedness= Right |shoe size= 6 |blood type= O- |voice= Soprano-Alto |eye sight= 20/20 |health status= Healthy |clothing style= Casual |marks= WIP |body style=Athletic |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= WIP |weapon of choice= Bow and Arrows |strengths= WIP |weaknesses= WIP |quests led= 0 |quests= 0 |abilities= *Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure rainbows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. *Children of Iris have the ability to focus an intense beam of prismatic light which will burn anything it touches. *Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. *Children of Iris have the ability to surround a small area around them in a shell of rainbows in order to defend themselves; the longer the shell is held, the more *Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a cage made of pure rainbows, the larger the cage the more energy it drains. *Children of Iris have the ability to cause a massive rainbow to crash down in front of them; which can be used offensively, defensively or any other way imagined. *Children of Iris have the ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. 3 Months After Character is Made: *Children of Iris are able to "rainbow" travel, where they can travel into a rainbow and come out somewhere else, similar to an iris message, but instead of only being able to talk, the child of Iris can actually use it to teleport themselves. 6 Months After Character is Made: *Children of Iris are able to conjure golden wings that grants them flight for a short time. The longer they maintain the flight, the more energy it drains and the longer they need to rest between. 9 Months After Character is Made: *Children of Iris are able to create a miniature monster out of pure rainbows to fight for them for a short time. The monster can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and while the monster is fighting for them, they themselves are incapacitated. *Children of Iris usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. *Children of Iris do not need drachmas to send iris messages. |divider 7= |quote 1= |personality= Sweet, kind and adorable. Jin Kyung is a friendly and a bit shy girl, who has no idea what she's doing sometimes. She's proud about who she is and isn't afraid to do things sometimes. She's an individual and likes drinking coffee, she likes gaming and loves seeing rainbows. She's hyper and energetic and her grades are very good, she has habits of fiddling with her hair and biting her lip. She's a bit of a daydreamer and loves to write stories, she creates stories time to time in her mind. |divider 8= |current= WIP |divider 9= |sign= Scorpio |sign meaning= WIP |location=Camp Half Blood |pets= Mishi, her kitten |likes= Coffee Reading Mishi |dislikes= WIP |fears= Death |hobbies= Writing |motto= WIP |won't= Speak in front of a ton of people |secretly admire= WIP |influenced by= Father |moral compass= Mostly north |important person before camp= Self Family |important person now= Self |immediate goals= Buy a new book >.> |long term goals= Meet Iris |reacts to crisis= Panics but tries to find a solution |faces problems= Plans |reacts to change= Adapts quickly |alignment= Neutral |images photo album= Jinkitten.jpg |dream job= WIP |current job= Student |one word= Sweet |best= Eyes |worst= None |change= WIP |mental= WIP |mental disorders= WIP |emotions= WIP |medical= None |quote 2= |vices= WIP |bad habits= Biting lip |sleeping|= Normal |quirks= None |attitude= Hyper |talents= Singing Drawing Writing Studying |social= Well |mannerisms= WIP |quote 3= |color= Black Orange |music= Pop Rap |food= Korean |animal= Kitten |book= WIP |other favs= WIP |ease= Alone With Mishi (her cat) |priorities= Self Mishi |failures= WIP |accomplishments= WIP |secret= None |secret known= No |tragedy= None |wish= To see her father and step-mother again |flaw= Klutz |divider 10= |cheated= No |others= Well |strangers= Hyper |lover= Um what lover? |friends= Sweet |family= Kind |impression= Hyper |like most= None |like least= None |friends photo album= |border 11= |role= Camper |inspiration= Don't ask, please >.> |goals= WIP |partner= Single |current rp= None |divider 12= |misc image 2= }}